You Belong with Me
by 92musiclover
Summary: Mercedes has been in love with her best friend, Sam Evans, for awhile. But how do you get the most popular guy on the football team and who's dating the head cheerleader to realize he belongs with you? Oneshot. Based off Taylor's Swift's video 'You Belong with Me'


**You Belong with Me**

Mercedes Jones sat in her bedroom doing some Chemistry homework. She looked up at one point to see her neighbor and best friend, Sam Evans on the phone through the window. Most likely arguing with his girlfriend, Quinn Fabray.

Mercedes took a pad of paper and wrote something as Sam hung up and sit on his bed. He looked up and saw she wrote,

'_U okay?'_

Sam smiled, grabbed a notebook and wrote,

'_Yeah. Tired of drama,'_

Mercedes sighed and wrote.

'_Sorry. :('_

Sam just shrugged.

Mercedes had known Sam since they were kids. She knew he struggled a lot growing up. From his dyslexia all the way to his family struggling financially. His family managed to get back on their feet, which is how they ended up being next-door neighbors to Mercedes. Her family helped in anyway possible, including letting them stay with her and her family for a couple months.

If Mercedes knew anything, she knew Quinn wouldn't get Sam the way she did.

Mercedes wrote down something else, but when she looked up, she saw Sam had closed his curtains. She sighed disappointedly and held up the notebook.

'_I Love You'_

Somehow along the way, Mercedes fell for Sam Evans.

However, Mercedes knew her feelings for Sam were pointless. Quinn was everything she wasn't. Pretty, popular, captain of the cheer team, dating Sam Evans, who happened to be QB of the football team. While Mercedes was part of the school Glee club, bottom of the food chain and she could only dream that Sam would notice her.

__Mercedes put her books away and turned up the music on her iHome and started singing and dancing along to it one of her favorite songs.

What she didn't know was that Sam opened her curtain more to see her singing and dancing. Sam quietly laughed at how cute she looked.

The next day after school, Mercedes was sitting on the bleachers flipping through a magazine. However, the real reason was so she could watch Sam at football practice. Even though it meant watching him sneak kisses with Quinn.

She sighed looking in her lap.

"You know he's naïve," a voice said.

Mercedes looked up to see her other best friend, Kurt Hummel, sit next to her.

"What do you mean?" Mercedes asked.

"He _thinks_ he's into Quinn. He's not aware she's just using him because he's quarterback and she's head cheerleader. Don't worry, 'Cedes. He'll figure out he's into you soon," Kurt said.

"Think so?"

"Know so. You are pretty awesome and the best fashionista at this school. Well, one of them,"

Mercedes laughed at that. Kurt always knew how to make her feel better.

"You going to the game tonight, boo?" Mercedes asked.

"To watch the game, no. To see Blaine, yes," Kurt asked.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and shook her head as she packed her stuff away.

"I'll see you tonight," she said getting up.

"See you tonight," Kurt said as she walked away.

Mercedes made her way back inside the school when she realized she forgot her science book from her locker.

Just as she was about to leave, a voice calls out to her.

"Hey 'Cedes! Wait up!" she turned to see Sam hair slightly damped from the showers jogging towards her.

"Hey Sammy," she said.

"Hey. Wanna walk home together?"

"Yeah, sure,"

They then left the school and started the walk home. They were chatting about school and friends and about their plans for the future.

"So I am going to be the next Whitney, Jennifer, Mariah, Aretha combined into one," Mercedes said.

"And I am going to be a guitarist, singer, animator combined into one," Sam said.

"What about voice actor? You would kill with those impressions,"

"Why thank you. Thank you very much, pretty momma," Sam said in his Elvis voice.

That made Mercedes burst out laughing.

"This is so easy," Mercedes thought to herself.

"It's awesome and you know it!" Sam said smiling.

"I haven't seen you smile like that in awhile. Not since you and Quinn started dating. Everything okay?" Mercedes asked.

Sam looked at her, gave a small smile and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes. I'm fine, Mercy. You don't have to worry about me,"

"Come on, Sam. I know you better than that. Talk to me,"

Sam hesitated.

"Well, I-" he started but was cut off by a car horn. They turned to see Quinn in her red bug.

"Sam, get in!" she said.

Sam looked at Mercedes.

"Sorry, 'Cedes-" he started.

"No, it's fine. Go. I'll talk to you later," Mercedes said giving a fake smile.

"Okay. See you at the game tonight?"

"Totally," she said.

Sam smiled at her and got in Quinn's car. Quinn immediately gave him a passionate kiss and glared at Mercedes.

The car then drove off.

"And a big screw you too," she said to the moving car.

That night at the game, Mercedes and Kurt were cheering for Sam and Blaine.

"Go Sam! Go!" Mercedes cheered.

"Go Blaine!" Kurt cheered.

Mercedes had a look of disgust when she saw Quinn throw Sam some flirty looks and blew kisses.

Blaine threw the ball Sam. He caught it and ran as fast as he could to the touchdown zone. He reached it just before the other football player tackled him winning the game.

The crowd cheered as the team carried Sam in the air and Sam took his helmet off cheering. Kurt and Mercedes hugged each other.

"Cedes, we won!" Kurt said.

"I know! Let's go congratulate them!" Mercedes said as they made their way down the bleachers.

As soon as they reached the end, Blaine pulled Kurt in a deep kiss taking Kurt by surprise, but he wasn't complaining.

When they pulled apart, Kurt was slightly light-headed and Blaine grinned. Mercedes rolled her eyes and tapped Blaine's shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey, where's Sam?" she asked.

"He should be over- oh no," Blaine said pointing over towards him only for them to see Quinn was kissing Puck.

Sam saw this and approached them. They saw them arguing at one another and Sam then took off for the locker room.

"Aren't you gonna go after him?" Kurt asked.

"No. I'll let him cool off. He can come to me if he needs to talk and he knows that," Mercedes said.

"Well, do you wanna come celebrate with us?" Blaine asked.

"You guys go and have fun. I'll see you later," Mercedes said as she walked off the bleachers.

She kissed Blaine's cheek.

"Congrats again. Don't have too much fun boys," she added sending a teasing smirk causing both boys to blush.

Mercedes giggled as she walked away.

Mercedes remembered way back when Sam and Quinn started dating. They got in this huge fight because Sam did one of his impressions from Avatar and Quinn thought he called her fat.

That night, Sam came to Mercedes house in tears. Her parents weren't home at the time so they were alone. Mercedes managed to calm Sam down and cheer him up by doing some impressions herself. Sam laughed because they both knew they were bad and not as good as his.

After that, Sam taught her some his impressions and she even managed to come up with a few of her own. They had so much fun; Sam forgot why he was so upset in the first place.

Later that week, the school was hosting a dance to celebrate the first win of the football team and while Glee club was supposed to perform, she came up with the old 'upset stomach' excuse. However, Kurt knew the real reason was because Sam and Quinn patched things up and she didn't want to see them together, no matter how much he tried to get her to come.

The night of the dance, Mercedes sat on her bed in her room flipping through a magazine when he phone buzzed. She thought it was probably Kurt trying to convince her to come to the dance again. However, when she picked it up, she saw it was from Sam.

'_U coming tonite? -S'_

Mercedes sighed and texted back.

'_No. Studying. -M'_

'_Wish u were :(-S'_

Mercedes laid her phone back on the bed and looked at the dress hanging on her closet. It was a purple halter top dress with some glitter on the chest area and silver shoes to match.

Mercedes sighed again and said,

"What the hell?" and got up._  
_

At the dance, it was decorated with a 'Walk in Central Park' theme. (Demanded by Rachel Berry) and Kurt was watching Sam and Quinn. Quinn was busy chatting with friends in what looked liked a dress however the sides were out and she showing a lot of boob. Sam was just standing next to her wearing a suit he borrowed from his dad and was clearly not having fun.

Kurt's thoughts were interrupted by a cup of punch held in front of his face. He looked to Blaine holding it.

"Managed to get to it before Puck spiked it," Blaine said.

"Thanks," Kurt said smiling.

"You try Mercedes again?"

"Yeah. No response. I wish she were here. She'd make this night better for Sam,"

"Got the right, boo," a voice said.

They turned to see Mercedes in her dress, her hair in a dressy ponytail and wearing light makeup.

"Cedes, you made it!" Kurt said as she hugged them.

"You look amazing!" Blaine said.

"Thanks," Mercedes said.

"He's over there. Go get him!' Kurt said pointing towards Sam.

Mercedes nodded and slowly made her way over to him. Everyone made a path for her as they gazed her in 'awestruck.' Sam noticed her and made his way towards her. Quinn saw this and grabbed his arm.

"What're you doing?" she asked.

"What does it look like?" Sam said.

"Sam, you-you weren't serious about the whole break up thing, were you?"

"Actually, I was very serious," Sam said releasing her grip and continued his way toward Mercedes.

They met in the center.

"You look beautiful," Sam said.

"Thanks. You look great too. Sam…I need to tell you something," Mercedes said.

"What is it?"

"I…uh…I…well…"

"It's okay, Mercy. You can tell me,"

Mercedes opened the piece of paper in her hand and it read in bold letters,

'I love you,"

Mercedes had a deep blush on her face. Sam smiled, pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket, opened it read in blue,

'I love you,'

Mercedes smiled and Sam pulled her in a sweet kiss. Kurt and Blaine smiled and hugged one another excitedly while Quinn walked out of the gym furious.

They pulled apart and leaned against one another's forehead as Sam whispered,

"You Belong with Me,"

THE END


End file.
